I'm related to a Prime
by zombleangel
Summary: Optimus's little sister Optima is trying to reunite with him , but she only remembers him by the name Orion Pax. She runs into some friends of hers that help her and she finds out the truth about her older brother, and she is Shocked!
1. Another semi

There was a blue and red small semi truck driving on the highway to a destination , what destination? She wasn't sure. She was trying to reunite with her brother Orion Pax or her friend Ratchet.

She had been driving for some time when she came across a little town of Jasper, Nevada. She drove to a school and rested for a few hours. She was startled awake when a bell sounded from the school. She saw three teens emerge from the doors waiting on the stairs for their rides. That's when they noticed her. "Hey Jack , does that truck look familiar to you?" asked the teenage girl with black hair and pink streaks. "Now that you mention it Miko, your right ,that semi-truck does look familiar. "Said the tallest teen of the trio. "We should go check it out." replied Miko. "What about our rides?" asked the shortest teen of the trio, just as Raf said that ,a motorcycle ,a suv and a camaro pulled up.


	2. Seeing Orion Prime

"Ah here's our rides."Jack said as he walked up to the blue and pink motorcycle. The suv and camaro opened their doors for their riders. As Miko and Raf hoped into their rides, Miko asked "Hey bulkhead ,do you know that semi truck over there?"she pointed to the truck two spots away."Optimus is that you?" Bulkhead questied the truck. The truck stayed quiet for a few seconds before a female voice replied "Bulkhead you know me don't ya?" Arcee recognised that voice, then rolled up beside the semi truck and asked "Optima what are you doing here ?" "I feel my brother , can you help me reunite with him?" Optima replied/ asked." Sure we can." Bee replied via radio."Thank you so much!"Optima replied. "Lets comm Ratchet and tell him we are on our way to base." Bulkhead told the group.

After they commed ratchet , the seven of them traveled 2 and 1/2 hrs to the location, then entered the Autobot base. Bulkhead ,Arcee and Bumblebee transformed into their bipedal forms after their charges got a safe distance away."Its okay to transform Optima, we are used to to seeing the gang transform." said Jack as he walked to optimas alt-mode "Alright, if you say so." she replied. After Optima transformed into her bipedal mode Optimus drove into the base. When Optima saw Optimus roll in she hid in the shadows of the base. " Hi,Optimus how was your recon?" Ratchet asked "It went well , found months worth of energon." he replied. "Optimus , there is someone you need to meet."Arcee told him. "Who?" the Prime asked. "Optima,wait where is she?" Arcee responded, worried for her best friend.


	3. Where are You?

"Optima! , Optima, where are you ?" Arcee asked. All of a sudden Team Prime heard the voice of the Decepticon leader. "Optima is with me on **_The Nemesis_** as my prisoner, Muahahahahahahaha!" Megatron said in a devilish tone. "Ratchet, stay here in case Optima returns, "Prime told his oldest friend. "Alright." he replied."Autobots, roll out !" with Optimus leading the way. Little did they know, the voice came _within_ the base. After they left, Ratchet called into the 'empty base' "They're gone, you can come out now" "Thanks Ratchet, I owe you one". She replied.

* * *

Optimus and the team found and searched the **Nemesis** for Optima. She was nowhere to be found.

 **Back at base**

"Optima, please tell me why you hid in the shadows of the base when Optimus was here?" The CMO asked. Optima was looking down to the floor and stayed quiet . Ratchet asked again, "Optima, why did you hide when Optimus was here?" she looked into his optics and said, "Because I'm afraid of him".

"Why are you afraid of him?" Ratchet asked.

"Because he's a Prime, I am afraid of all Primes ever since…." Optima shuddered, "I got caught in the Primes area back on Cybertron by Sentinel Prime!"

Little did they know the team returned while she was telling to Ratchet her fear.

"What about Sentinel Prime?" Optimus questioned Optima from behind her. The sudden voice made her jump, transform in her alt -mode, and take off without a word. Ratchet gave the Prime a glare. "What, what I do?" Prime asked his oldest friend. "You scared her Optimus, let her relax then I will go find her."

* * *

 **Time-skip**

"I thought I found you here." Ratchet said looking at the semi truck hiding behind an old canyon wall. Optima recognize that voice and transformed into her bipedal mode. "Ratchet you found me," Optima said looking at her brothers best friend. "Sorry I reacted the way I did, I don't know what came over me." Optima apologized. "It is not your fault Optima, if I was in your peds I'm sure I would have reacted the same way." Ratchet told her. "Really? " she asked. "Really." he replied "Come on, we need to get back to base before we get spotted by 'cons. You can tell everyone your story once we get back, agreed?" Ratchet asked. "Agreed," Optima replied.

Once Ratchet and Optima returned to the Autobot base, she was ready to tell her story, the story of her fear of the Primes.

* * *

 **A/N: More chapters coming!**

 **The part where it says " Optima is ...Muhahahahaha! , Optima was the one who said that she can mimic Megatron's voice.**


	4. The Story

"There you are Optima."Arcee said worried for her. "Sorry I just needed some air." she replied "Optima, you ready?" Ratchet asked putting a servo on her shoulder. "Ready!" she replied determined. "Ready for what?" Raf and Bulkhead asked simultaneously. "To tell you all my fear story." "You see, it all started back on Cybertron in the Golden Age. I was just a sparkling and I remember that my big brother Orion was called by the Council about something. A few hours later I could feel his pain , I knew something was going on , something wasn't right.

 **Flashback**

I followed the feeling all the way to the Prime area of Cybertron. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into some-bot, when I looked up I saw Sentinel ,and he _**did not**_ look happy."

"What are you doing here little one ?"he questioned with a little venom in his voice.

"I must have gotten lost , I was trying to find my brother , and I somehow ended up here, hehe." I explained nervously. "I don't believe that for one nano-second!" replied Sentinel in a commanding tone. Sentinel grabbed her roughly and dragged her away."Where are you taking me?" I asked in a trembling tone."Somewhere no-bot will never be able to find you." he replied.

As Optima continued to tell her story , she saw faceplates and faces filled with disgust, distrust , hatred ,shock and many more.

When she was done telling her story she finished with "So that is why I'm afraid of any Cybertronian with the title Prime." Then Optimus spoke "I understand Optima , I promise with all my spark , I will never treat you the way HE did."

"Thank you Optimus that means alot to me."replied Optima.


	5. Orion's Song

"You know whenever I got down in the pit or scared of something , my brother Orion would sing me the song of our youth." Optima told the team as she rubbed her pendent that Orion Pax gave her when she turned thirteen, inside was a picture of Orion Pax holding her when she was a newborn , looking down at her sleeping form. "Really, how does it go?" Jack asked. " It's called The Pillow, it goes something like this "replied Optima.

" _Lay your head ,rest your weary mind on the the pillow of softness._

 _Let your worries drift away and the dreams come to bay._

 _On the pillow so soft to touch. The pillow of securities._

 _The pillow of dreams. The pillow of softness._

 _So… lay your weary head , rest your weary mind on the pillow of softness._

 _Let your worries drift away and dream come to bay._

 _As you softly drift to sleep ... "_ out of nowhere Optimus joins in and they finish the song together. They look around at the team and everyone is in deep recharge."Optimus mind if I ask you a question?" Optima asked."Ask away." Optimus replied."How did you my brothers song?"Optima asked curiously. "Oh, well I may have mentored him in his younger years and he sang the song so often it must have gotten stuck in my helm."The Prime lied."Oh, well that makes sense." she replied with an understanding tone.


	6. Finding Out

The next day Optima was sent on re-con and when she was out of sight Optimus decided to talk to Ratchet about how he should reveal himself to Optima.

* * *

"Ratchet can I talk to you."Optimus asked as he entered the med- bay."Sure old friend ,what is it?"Ratchet asked Prime.

"Well I want to tell Optima that I'm her big brother but I'm worried about how she might respond," Optimus responded honestly.

"However she may respond , be there for her, alright." Ratchet told him. "Alright" Prime replied.

* * *

A few hours later Optima came back from re-con."How was Re-con?"Optimus questioned Optima. "It went well, no con sightings, which scares me because it usually means that the cons are planning something big., Optima replied with worry etched on her face-plates. Optimus could feel the worry via sibling bond. "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about, how about we go for a drive to clear that thought out hmm?" Prime asked his little sister. "Sounds good.,she replied with a smile.

* * *

Once they were out of the base and driving along a deserted road Optimus suggested that they stop when they come across an abandoned gas station. "Is everything alright Optimus?" Optima asked concerned. "Everything is fine ,it's just time you knew." The Prime replied. "Knew what?"she asked confused. "Knew about your older brother Orion." He replied looking at her straight in the optics. "I will do anything to find him."she said with determination. "Well remember when on your 13th birthday he gave you a half of a pendent and he had the other half." Prime said. "Yeah ,so?" Optima questioned him. "Please show me your half "he asked as he pulled out his half out and connected them.

Optima couldn't believe her otics, her brother had been with her the whole time and she didn't know it. "Orion."Optima said in a whisper. "Yeah, it's me." He replied. "Oh Orion, I thought I lost you forever!"she cried as he pulled her into a hug. "I will never leave you, little sis, I promise with all my spark."

The End

* * *

 **Authors Note: I decided to give you the last chapter of I'm related to a prime early. Happy 4th of July everyone!**


End file.
